The More Things Change
by Alyxandria
Summary: Movie-verse - Romy. Post X2. Jean has come back from the dead so she has Phoenix powers now. John never joined Magneto's Brotherhood. Remy is the new kid at Xavier's and Bobby's uncomfortable with his friendliness with Rogue.
1. I Don't Like Him

Post X2. Jean has come back from the dead so she has Phoenix powers now. John never joined Magneto's Brotherhood. Remy is the new kid at Xavier's and Bobby's uncomfortable with his friendliness with Rogue. Most of the kids have graduated high school, and had gone on to Xavier's secondary education - basically the equivalent of a private college. They still go to class at the mansion and none of them are full fledged members of the X-Men yet, though they do run sims in the Danger Room. As of now, Wolverine, Cyclops, Phoenix, Storm, Nightcrawler, Beast, and Banshee are the only Senior X-Men.

The More Things Change - Chapter One

"I don't like him," Bobby Drake said as took a swallow from his milk carton and glared at the scene before him. The new kid that Miss Munroe had brought back with her a few weeks ago was asking Rogue to borrow her notes from Anthropology class AGAIN. He had skipped class, AGAIN. And she, of course, was letting him borrow her notes, AGAIN. Which meant that eventually he would have to bring them back to her.

_And he'll probably wait until later tonight and bring them to her room_, Bobby thought heatedly.

His two friends, Jubilation Lee and Kitty Pryde laughed at him from the other side of the table.

"You just don't like him because Rogue _does_," Kitty teased, popping a french-fry into her mouth.

Jubilee laughed, "Yea, and I've seen how she looks at him. You probably _need_ to be worried, Rob."

"Naa," St. John Allerdyce took a seat beside Bobby and placed his lunch tray on the table, "That guys a real Lady's Man. He's not gonna be interested in Rogue at all once he finds out she's untouchable."

As mean as he felt thinking it, Bobby had to agree. Not many guys would go for a girl that they couldn't touch, no matter how hot she was.

"Hey, guys," Theresa Rourke joined her friends at the lunchroom table, "What's up?"

"Bobby's sweatin' the Cajun again," Jubilee eagerly gushed across the table.

"Again? Will ya never learn, Bobby?" the Irish beauty looked at him sternly, "She picked ya over Logan, didn' she?"

"Well, it's not like that was a real contest," John offered helpfully, " I mean, that guy was so far up Dr. Grey's ass---"

"Watch yer language, Allerdyce," Rogue said from behind him, "There's ladies present."

"Sorry," he mumbled, taking a swallow of Coke.

"Hey, Rouge," Kitty greeted her friend as she took a seat between John and Bobby, "So what's up with him today?" She motioned to Remy with her eyes.

"He over-slept again. Wanted to know what Mr. Zampa went over in class."

"Maybe he should get an alarm clock," Bobby mumbled, picking at his fruit salad with his fork.

"Ah'll tell 'im you said so," Rogue teased, not catching on to Bobby's unhappy mood, "Hey, Jubes, didja do that research on Georgia O'Keefe? Miss. Munroe wanted to see everybody's progress today."

"Ohmygosh! I forgot all about it!" she looked down at her watch, "We still have 45 minutes of lunch. I'll run over to the library and throw something together."

Rogue laughed and stood with her, "Ah'll come help you. Ah'm not all that hungry anyway." She reached down snatched a few of John's fries and tossed her book bag over her shoulder, "Bye ya'll. See ya in French class, Bobby."

"Yea. Bye," he frowned after the two girls.


	2. I'm Kidnappin' You

The More Things Change - Chapter Two

"Hey, Chere."

"Gosh, ya scared me Remy!" Rogue looked up from the book she was reading.

"Sorry," He moved to sit next to her on the bench, "Whatcha readin'?"

"Sojourner Truth: A Life, A Symbol," she said in a no-nonsense voice.

"Dat interestin', huh?"

"Oh, yea. Ah gotta read it and then do a stupid oral report based on how Ah felt about it."

Remy smiled, "Sounds fun."

"So what's up?"

"Nothin'...Jus' puttin' off goin' to class," He thought for a moment, "Hey, Rogue. T'ink I'm gonna skip my next class. Wanna come?"

"You're a bad influence on me, Swamp-boy," Rogue smiled, "Thanks, Sugar, but Ah cain't skip class or Logan'll come lookin' for me."

Remy smiled, "Okay, Chere. Dat's fine wit' me. Guess I'll jus' go to Tracy's all by my lonesome."

"You're goin' ta Tracy's?"

"Knew dat would get your attention," he said smugly.

"Ah cain't, Remy. What if Ah miss somethin' important?"

"An' since when is school more important dan some o' Tracy's famous Cinnamon rolls?"

"Ah shoulda never told you mah weakness," Rogue put her book in her backpack and zipped it up, "Ah'm still gonna have to pass."

"Come on, Rogue. You been goin' to dis here school for how long now?"

"Almost three years."

"An' how many times have you skipped class?"

"Twice."

"Really?"

"Yea. Ah had a cold."

"You're kiddin', right?"

She shook her head. Remy exhaled.

"Dat's it," he stood up.

"What?" she stood with him, pulling her book bag on.

"I'm kidnappin' you. Let's go." He took her gloved hand in his and pulled her toward the garage.

xxxx

"Where ya goin' Rogue?"

Instantly, she and Remy stopped.

"Damnit," she whispered.

"Watch yer mouth, dalrin'," Logan made his way over to the pair, "Where ya goin' in such a hurry?"

"Nowhere," she offered quietly.

"I forgot my book. Rogue was jus' comin' wit' me to get it," Remy smiled at the older man. Rogue watched Logan's face, nervously, chewing on her bottom lip.

Logan almost laughed out loud. Marie was terrible at this juvenile delinquent thing. She kept her eyes turned away from him and squirmed anxiously under his paternal gaze. The Cajun, on the other hand, was the definition of cool. Logan knew he was lying. He had watched this kid sneak off campus many times since his arrival a few weeks ago and he had let it slide. Boys will be boys, and even though he was technically an instructor at Xavier's, he believed that kids needed to burn off a little steam from time to time. Besides, the new kid was Storm's protégé and she had insisted that he be given a little leniency. He had it rough back home.

_Well that ain't no reason to go and drag Rogue down with him_, Wolverine thought.

"Rogue," Instantly her gaze shot up to meet his. He could smell the fear coming off her. Before he had revealed himself to them, she had smelled so excited and happy. Even now he could sense a small part of her that was enjoying the danger, "Why don't you go on to class. I'll go with Gumbo and makes sure he gets to class on time."

"T'anks mon ami, but I really don't t'ink--"

Logan held up a hand to silence him, "I'll see ya at dinner, Rogue."

"'Kay, Logan," she gave Remy one more nervous glance before hurrying in the direction of her classroom, "Bye, Remy," she called over her shoulder.

"See ya, petite," He watched her walk away, his eyes focused solely on her jean-clad bottom. He smiled as she turned a corner and out of his view. Vaguely, Logan caught himself thanking God that he wasn't a mind-reader like Jean. If he had seen the thoughts going through Gambit's head at that moment...

"Well," Remy interrupted his thoughts, "If it's all de same to you, homme, I'll be on my way now."

Logan placed a large hand on the boy's chest and held him in place.

"Alright, Gumbo. I know Storm said we're supposed to take it easy on you, and I have been. Trust me. I've seen you sneakin' off campus, skippin' class. But I've let it slide. If you wanna be a bad-ass, you go right ahead. But if I catch you trying to drag that girl down with you again---" he released the claws from his right hand and held them up for Gambit to get a good look, "She's worked real hard to fit in here. She makes good grades, she's got good friends. She don't need you to screw up all that hard work. We clear?"

"Oui, mon ami," Gambit smiled at the threat, "Jus' as clear as clear can be. Now, if you'll 'scuse me, I have a class to get to."


	3. A Really Good Time

The More Things Change - Chapter Three

"It's almost time for the movie, guys," Bobby tapped his watch, "We better go now, or we won't get good seats."

"What are we goin' to see?" Rogue asked him as she hung the red leopard-print shirt back on the rack.

"Bone-Thrashers 3!" Jubilee replied as the young mutants walked out of the store and into the traffic of the local mall.

"Yea," Kitty added, "It's opening night and we got advanced tickets." She finished in a sing-song voice, pulling out a handful of blue and white movie stubs.

"Uh, ya'll know Ah hate horror movies."

Jubilee rolled her eyes, "Come on, chica. You've never even sat through one! You always leave the room before it gets good."

"That's 'cause they're nasty! Ah hate all that blood."

The four-some stepped out into the fading light. For Xavier's students, as well as every other kid in the Westchester area, this mall was _the_ place to hangout on the weekends. It had a huge arcade on the second level, a vast food court, and best of all, a theatre in the back parking lot.

"It's 6:45. The movie starts in 15 minutes," Bobby reminded them, "Come on, Rogue. Me and you will walk around the mall while they go."

Jubilee and Kitty started at him like he had grown a second head.

"You've got to be kidding! You've been waiting for this movie since the second one came out three years ago! We have advanced tickets! You have to come!"

Before he could respond, Pyro, Colossus and Siren walked up from the parking lot and joined them.

"You guys ready for 'Bone Thrashers' ?!" John asked in a deep, mockingly sinister voice.

"Except for Rogue," Kitty said, clearly annoyed.

"Again? Come on Rogue, why dontcha grow a pair already?" John whined.

"Watch it, Allerdyce," Bobby threatened, "She doesn't have to go see it if she doesn't want to."

"Bobby, why don't ya'll just go on without me?" Bobby turned to look at her, "Ah'll just walk around the mall for a while. Ah wanna go shoppin' for some new shoes anyway."

"Are you sure? I don't mind missing the movie."

She laughed, "Yea, ya do."

"Yea," he grinned, "I kinda do. But I'll stay if you want me too."

"No, all o' ya'll go. Ah'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Bobby! Now go on before all the good seats are taken."

The group walked towards the theatre and Rogue went back into the mall. After wandering around aimlessly for the better part of an hour, Rogue's stomach began growling. Though the Food Court was huge and had a decent variety of food choices, Rogue was feeling picky and she didn't like big crowds anyway. She decided to take the car and go find something a little more appealing to her tastes. She fished into her purse for the spare key she always carried as she walked out into the dimly lit parking lot. She walked around the corner towards the car when she was suddenly pushed from behind. She cried out as she hit the pavement. She began pushing herself up on her knees, but stopped suddenly when she felt a large hand on the back of her neck.

"Just stay down and I won't hurt you."

_Oh God, oh God, oh God..._

"What do you want?" she forced her voice to stay steady.

"Gimme your purse."

"Okay...okay," she moved to take it off her shoulder, but obviously wasn't moving fast enough.

"I said, gimme the fuckin' purse!" She turned to hand it to him and he shoved her into the pavement again, "Don't look at me."

She nodded as she picked herself up again and held the purse out to him. As he snatched it away from her, Rogue caught site of something shiny in his hand.

_ Ohmahgod, he's got a knife._

"Alright. Just stay down. Stay down." She heard him rummaging through her purse and throwing it's contents to the pavement. Her compact, her brush, the car keys. He found her wallet and smiled, throwing down the empty purse, "Okay, I'm leavin' now. You ain't gonna tell anyone about this are ya honey?"

She shook her head compliantly.

"Good. 'Cause I'd hate to have to come back and hurt you." He stroked her hair with one hand and brought the knife around in front of her with the other and waved it in front of her face, "You don't want me to hurt you, do you?"

"N-no. Please..."

"Okay. This is our little secret then."

She nodded, eager for him to leave.

"Wait 'til I'm gone before you get up. Don't turn around."

She nodded and without another word, the man left. The sound of crunching gravel under his quickly retreating shoes assured her that he was gone. She let out a shaky breath as she rose and brushed her dirty palms together. Swallowing, she slumped against the building and tried to calm herself. Her hands were trembling and she couldn't stop the large tears that streamed down her face. Her throat was dry and she couldn't seem to make herself stand up.

_Ah'll just sit here for a minute...Ah'm okay...everything's alright..._

She sat there for a few more minutes shaking and sniffling before she got enough steadiness back in her legs to get up and walk to the movie theater.

xxxx

"I had a really good time, Remy."

"Me too, petite. We'll do dis again?"

"Sure thing," Heather smiled as she planted a long, searing kiss on his lips, "See ya back at the Institute."

She smiled, knowing the effect her kiss had on him, and got into her car. Remy watched her drive away, a smile on his lips.

_Dis a fille after my own heart...Likes ta play wit' fire..._

He subconsciously licked his lips, still tasting her there and began making his way to the back parking lot where he had parked his Harley a few hours before when he and Heather had met up at the mall. Remy walked against the wind with his long dark trench coat billowing out behind him. He whistled as he made his way around the building thinking about his latest female companion.

_ An' here I was t'inkin' all de kids at Xavier's had sticks up dere asses...Turns out, I found me a girl jus' as wild as any o' de girls back in de Big Easy..._

His smile broadened. But Heather Cameron wasn't the only girl at Xavier's that had caught his attention.

_ Rogue. Ah, now dere's a peice o' work. Don' t'ink I've ever seen eyes like hers anywhere...And if dat girl's ass get any better lookin' in dem li'l jeans she likes to prance around in..._

His thoughts trailed off into what Logan would do to him if he tried anything with Rogue.

_ Jus' as well. She's got a boyfriend. Sort of. And wit' dem powers o' hers...But what I wouldn't give..._

His thoughts were interrupted by a small, feminine voice calling his name.

"Remy?"

He turned to see Rogue sitting against the wall outside the movie theatre.

_ Speak o' de devil..._

He grinned as her made his way over to her, "Hey, Chere. What you doin' sittin' outside de movie theatre all by your lonesome?"

As he got closer, he could tell something was wrong.

"Hey," his concern for her was genuine, "What's de matter petite? You okay?" he squatted down in front of her in the darkness.

"Nothin'," she kept her face turned away from his captivating stare, "Ah'm fine. Ah'm jus' waitin' on the guys to get out of their movie."

He didn't say anything more, but continued to stare at her inquisitively. He sensed her discomfort but continued searching her face in the semi-darkness for conformation that she truly was fine. Finally, Rogue looked up to meet his eyes. She had been crying.

"Chere? What's da matter?"

She tried looking away from him again, but he caught her chin in his gloved fingers and forced her to meet his gaze, "What's de matter li'l river rat?"

She swallowed and he could tell she was fighting tears again.

"Rogue," it came out more demanding than he meant it to, but she was scaring him.

She let out a long breath and closed her eyes. After a moment, she opened them, "This guy...this guy came up behind me. He pushed me down and...he had a knife...he took my wallet..."

Remy saw red. The thought of someone throwing her to the ground, threatening her with a weapon...

"He hurt you?" his voice was gruff from unspent anger.

She shook her head, "He just scared me."

Her tone broke his heart. She was so innocent. And some sick bastard had scared the hell out of her.

"Where?"

"Just outside tha door on the other side of the mall...Ah think it's the East entrance?...Ah was on mah way out to the car...and he came up behind me..." New tears fell from her deep green eyes.

"Shh, it's okay, ma petite," Remy wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She fell into his embrace, grateful for a friend, "He's gone now. I won't let him scare you again."

After a few minutes, she calmed down and pulled out of his arms. Remy didn't want her to move away. He was enjoying the feel of her too much.

"Ah'm fine now. Thanks, Remy. You can go on about your business if you want. Ah'll be okay."

"Actually, petite. Dere is somethin' I need to take care of...Why don' you go find a bathroom and wipe dem tears off dat pretty face. Den if you wait for me in de Food Court, I'll be glad to take you home."

"Ah don't want to be a bother. Ah'm fine, Remy."

"It'd make me feel better if I took you home, Chere. Made sure you got dere safe."

She thought about it for a moment, "But Bobby will be looking for me."

"We'll leave him a note on de car."

She looked at him for a moment before saying, "Okay."

He smiled and helped her to her feet.

"I'll be right in. Jus' gotta go take care of somet'in'."

She nodded and went to wash off her face.

xxxx

_Dere's dat sick son of a bitch,_ Remy thought with a sneer. He sat on his Harley across the street from the mall watching a man jog away in the opposite direction.

_Figured he'd run dis way. All de other neighbor hoods around here are pretty nice._

He pulled his helmet back on.

_ Well, let's get dis over wit'. Got a pretty girl sittin' back dere an' I don' wanna keep her waitin'..._

xxxx

Remy parked his bike next to the car that Rogue and the others had come in. He took a playing card out of his pocket and wrote a quick note explaining to Bobby and the others that she was with him and hooked it underneath one of the windshield wipers.

Smiling, he made his way into the mall and to the Food Court.

"Missing somet'in' belle?" he said from behind her, holding her wallet out before her.

She jumped and Remy instantly regretted coming up behind her.

_Shoulda known she'd still be a li'l jumpy, Remy..._

"Sorry," he muttered and moved to sit across from her. She looked better now that her face was clean and she had calmed down a bit.

"How in the world---?" she took the wallet from him when he offered it to her again.

"Magic," he smirked.

She stared at him skeptically.

"Okay, maybe not so much 'magic' as it was my fist meeting his face."

She gasped, "Remy! He could've hurt you!"

"You worried 'bout me, Chere?"

"This ain't funny, Cajun. He had a knife."

"Yea...I talked to him 'bout dat an' he said to tell you dat he's real sorry."

Rogue started at him for a moment, her mouth slightly agape. Then she laughed. A real laugh. Loud and long and beautiful. He watched her and couldn't help a little chuckle himself.

"What did you do to him?" she asked when she finally recovered.

"Beat de living hell outta him. Don' worry dough. He'll be okay. I t'ink de only t'ing I broke was his nose."

"Remy!"

"Don't look at me like dat, Rogue. Any man who'd pull a knife on a woman don't deserve no better."

"Thank you," she smiled sweetly at him.

"De rien, petite. Come on, let's get outta here."


	4. Painkillers

**The More Things Change - Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men. :(

Author's Note: I apologize for abandoning y'all. It's been a rough couple of months and I'm trying to ease back into my fiction. I appreciate both praise and criticism. Hell, I'll even take a few flames, just as long as I'm gettin' some sort of response after being gone for so long.

I will also be continuing "Somebody Else's Song" and I'll soon be posting a sequel and prequel to "If You See Him". I hope to have all his done by the end of my summer break. I also have a few more fics in the works that I've yet to post. Most are X-Men fics, and I'm also gonna try my hand at a few "That '70s Show" stories.

Lastly, I'd like to apologize again to my readers. You guys have been so great to me and I wish that I had been better with my updates. I promise to do better in the future. :)

Much Luv,

Alyx

"How you doin' today, Chere?" Remy whispered loudly in Rogue's ear as he walked past her and sat down at the table next to hers. It was Monday morning, and surprisingly, Remy had made it out of bed and been _early_ for Chemistry class. He eased into his seat next to Pyro, his lab partner.

"Hey, Remy," she smiled at him as Bobby sat next to her, refusing to look in Remy's direction. He hated him. What had started out as a healthy dislike for a guy who shamelessly flirted with _his_ girlfriend had blossomed into pure hatred. Ever since the night at the mall when Rogue had been mugged and Remy had "come to her rescue", she had insisted on including him in whatever their gang did. Movies. Bowling. Pizza night. And whenever Gambit was around, Rogue all but forgot Bobby existed.

This Remy situation was different from when Wolverine had shown back up at the Institute two years ago. Sure, Rogue had had a huge crush on Logan. But it was more like hero-worship with him. Of course, that hadn't mattered to Bobby. When Logan first came back, he had made it his number one duty to make sure Logan knew that Rogue was _his_ girl. But after a few days, and Logan saving his life when the solders attacked, Bobby began to like Logan. But Remy...there was no way in hell Bobby could ever like Remy. Something about him just didn't sit right with Bobby. Jubilee kept telling him that he was just jealous. Jealous of what? He had never confronted Rogue about Gambit. There was no need. She was his girl. Remy was just some "bad boy" phase Rogue was going through. Nothing to worry about...right?

Remy smiled back at her before reaching across the aisle and clapping Bobby one the shoulder, "Hey dere, Bobby."

"Hi, Gambit," Bobby shook his arm off, and kept staring at the chalkboard. Before Gambit could say anything more, Dr. Grey entered the classroom.

"Good morning, class," she said brightly.

"Guess _somebody_ got some last night," John whispered to Remy in response to their instructor's cheeriness. Remy grinned at him as Jean continued speaking to the class.

"I trust everyone had a good weekend - chockfull of study time, so I think we'll begin the week with a pop quiz."

"Damnit," Remy swore.

"Well, maybe not," John sank in his seat.

xxxx

"Be careful, Bobby," Rogue warned her lab partner as he lit the Bunsen burner, "Ah think ya got it on too high. The flame's too hot."

"I know what I'm doing, Rogue," He responded harsher than he meant to. His frustration with the Remy situation combined with the fact that he had just royally flunked Dr. Grey's pop quiz had put him in a sour mood.

"Sorry," Rogue responded, sounding a little too much like Jubilee. She looked away from their project over to Remy and John's table. She watched as John used his power to turn the flame from their burner into the form of a shapely dancing woman.

Rogue stifled a giggled as Remy and John quietly cat-called the woman of fire, careful not to draw any unwanted attention from Dr. Grey. Remy turned to look at her and winked. She blushed, but didn't look away.

Suddenly, Remy's face lost it's teasing expression. Then Rogue felt the burning sensation crawling up her arm.

Remy jumped up, knocking his chair to the floor and was at her side instantly. He knocked Bobby out of the way and began slapping at the flames that crawled up Rogue's sweater. The flames licked at her skin through the thick purple material. She struggled to get away from the heat, but Remy held her still, putting out the flames with his bare hands.

Rogue cried out as the flames reached her skin and tried to yank away from him.

"Be still, Rogue!" He yelled, frantically trying to stop her pain.

Jean, along with her students, stood frozen in place, watching the display before them. No one knowing what to do.

After what seemed like hours, but in reality was only a few seconds, the flames were gone. Rogue continued to struggle but Remy pulled her under his arm and held her still.

" 'S okay, Roguey. Stop strugglin'. You're okay."

Hearing his words, Rogue fell up against him and allowed him to cradle her to his side.

Snapping out of her trance, Jean rushed forward, "Rogue, are you okay?"

Rogue managed a nod, though her face was buried in Remy's coat.

"I just sent a telepathic message to Dr. McCoy. He's going to meet us in the Med-Lab," she kept a hand on Rogue's shoulder and turned to address the class, "Today's lesson is over. I'll see you all Wednesday morning."

The students were still for a moment before they quietly gathered their things and filed out of the room. Only, Rogue, Remy, Bobby and Jean remained.

"Bobby? Why don't you take Rogue down to see Dr. McCoy. I'll be down in a minute."

"Sure," Bobby moved to take Rogue's arm. She allowed herself to be led away and Remy watched her go.

When Rogue and Bobby were out of earshot, Jean turned to Remy.

"That was very brave," getting no response, she continued, "If you hadn't acted so quickly Rogue might've been hurt very badly."

He shrugged, very uncomfortable being alone with the telepath. He knew that his mental shields were strong, but since Jean Grey had become the Phoenix, there was no telling how much more power she had acquired. He stared down at his hands. They hurt like hell.

"Oh my God! Remy, your hands!"

Jean moved to inspect the red blistered skin.

"Do they hurt?"

"Oui, a little."

"Come with me."

xxxx

"Hey there, Gumbo," Remy opened his eyes at the sound the gruff voice and sat up.

"What's up homme?" Remy questioned, curious as to why Logan, of all people, had come to visit him in the Med Lab.

"Look, kid," Logan answered after a moment of silence, "I ain't one to beat around the bush so I'm just gonna come right out and say this."

Remy looked at him expectantly.

Logan exhaled loudly, "Thanks, for what you did today. Rogue could been seriously hurt and that woulda killed me. Anyway...like I said...thanks." He stood at the foot of Remy's bed looking highly uncomfortable.

Remy nodded, his respect for Logan growing, "Ya welcome. 'Course I don't expect no gratitude. Seein' dat girl get hurt woulda killed me, too.

It was Logan's turn to nod now. He moved to stand next to Gambit, "I would shake yer hand, but the Doc said that yer hands are gonna be sore for a while."

"Better dan de alternative, neh?"

Logan patted him on the shoulder, "Well, when ya heal up me and you'll go a few rounds on the pool table."

"T'ink you'll be up for dat old man? Maybe your chances are better if you play me now, when I cain't use my hands." Remy held up his bandaged palms in illustration.

Wolverine grinned, "Whatever, punk. Look, I got a Danger Room session to supervise in 10 minutes. I need to go suit up. Lemme know if you need anything."

"How 'bout a smoke?" Remy asked hopefully.

"Not in the Med Lab kid. But once you get outta here, I'll buy you a whole case."

"Deal," Remy smiled slightly as Logan left the room. When he was sure the door was closed, he allowed the smile to fade. These people were making it very hard for him to do what he came here to do. He already felt bad enough for betraying Storm. Now he was emotionally involved with Rogue, not to mention Kitty, Jubes, John, even Bobby and now Logan. He didn't want to see any of them get hurt.

"How are ya feelin'?" a soft voice broke into his thoughts. He smiled up at Rogue standing in his doorway. She had changed out of her ruined sweater. Now she was wearing a pair of dark denim jeans and long-sleeved white t-shirt with a red "X" just above her left breast. Her hair was in a single braid down her back.

"Hey dere. You feelin' okay?"

"Ah asked you first," she sat on the foot of his bed.

"Pretty good, actually. Hank gave me some painkillers. He said I gotta stay in the Med Lab as long as I'm on dem though. Cause they're so strong. Now, how are _you_?"

"Mah arm's a little pink. There's a few bruises, but it's not nearly as bad as it could've been. Just kinda feels like my arm's sunburned."

"Glad you're okay, Rogue."

She smiled sweetly and again Remy was struck with a pang at the thought of hurting her and her friends.

"What's wrong?" She noticed the sudden shift in his mood.

"Not'in'. T'ink I'm just zoning out from those painkillers." An easy lie. And a believable one.

"Oh. Well, I'll let you get some rest then," she moved to leave.

"Hey, Rogue? Why don' you stay wit' me a little while?"

"Okay, sure," she sat back down on the bed.

xxxx

"Dude, you got totally shown up. I mean first of all she's your girlfriend. Second of all you were sitting right next to her. And third of all, you coulda froze that fire right off her arm instead of standing there looking stupid while Gambit played hero for her again."

"Well, what about you, John? _You _should have used _your _power and got those flames off of her."

"Why don't you both shut up?" Jubilee said from across the lunch table, "The two of you are givin' me a headache."

"Is it true?" Kitty appeared through the floor and sat down next to Jubilee, "Did Rogue really catch on fire?"

"Yea," John answered, sticking his tongue out at Jubes. She put her arm too close to her and Bobby's Bunsen burner and caught her sweater on fire. I guess she wasn't really payin' attention to what she was doin'. She was too busy watchin' me and Remy play with our Chick-o-Fire."

At the mention of Remy's name, Bobby stood up and walked away, leaving his lunch tray and book bag.

"Well, I guess with the way he's acting then the rest of the story is true, too?"

"Yup. Remy put the fire out with his bare hands. You shoulda seen him. That guy is freakin' crazy."

"Crazy over Rogue," Kitty acknowledged, "No wonder Bobby's in such a lovely mood."

xxxx

"Scott you're being completely ridiculous!"

"I don't like him Jean. Something just isn't right with that guy."

"He isn't just some _guy_. He's a kid who's been hurt and used. This is his home now, Scott. He's one of us."

"Logan doesn't like him either," Scott argued.

"Actually, Logan's opinion of Remy had changed. He even went to see him in the Med Lab."

"This is crazy. He's probably the _reason_ Rogue caught on fire to begin with."

"Now you're just being childish."

"I agree," a new voice interrupted their discussion. Ororo stepped into the office, closing the door behind her. And she didn't look happy.

"Look, Storm---"

"Save it, Scott," Storm held up her hand to him, "I don't want to hear it. I just came to tell Jean what Hank said about Remy's hands."

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Yes. He'll be sore, but he'll make a complete recovery."

"Good," Jean glanced down at her watch, "Uh, I've got class. You two be nice. I'll see you at dinner." Jean left the other two instructors alone.

"Well?" Ororo crossed her arms and stared at her friend.

"Well what?"

"I'm waiting for an apology for the way you were talking about the boy."

"You're going to be waiting for quite some time then, Storm. That kid is bad news."

"Damnit, Scott," Storm unfolded her arms and pointed a finger at him, "When I brought him back here with me I promised him that he'd be accepted. I told he we wouldn't judge him on his past or his appearance. I thought that maybe you'd be interested in taking him under your wing. He's an orphan too, Scott. Except his parents didn't die in a plane crash. They threw him away because of his eyes. Because he was one of us. A mutant. He lived on the streets for years all alone. People kicking him, chasing him, spitting on him. Finally, the LeBeau family took him in, but it was too late. The damage was done. And then do you know what they did? They used him. They trained him and then exploited his powers and his skills. All he's ever known is treachery and deceit and abuse. I told him Xavier's was a place for second chances and new beginnings. He's trying so hard to fit in here and now when he goes and puts himself in harms way to protect his friend you cut him down. Would you care to explain to me exactly why you don't like him, Mr. Summers?"

Scott stared at the floor. He felt two inches tall.

"It's just a feeling," he responded quietly.

"Well, would you please ignore your 'feeling' long enough to give that boy a chance? That's all he needs, Scott. For someone to take a chance on him."

"Okay, Storm, okay. I get it. I'll try to tolerate him."

"Scott---"

"Okay, okay. I'll reserve judgment and try to get to know him before I decide he's a troublemaker."

"Thank you."


End file.
